Do You Hate Me Because I Love You?
by dreamylightning
Summary: Don't Wanna Spoil It! Read and Find Out!
1. Do You Hate Me Because I Love You

Kyo Sohma sat on the roof his head buried in his hands. He had just come to a realization, he finally understood, but he wasn't ready.The racing pulse. The sweating. The blushing. The strange way his head would spin. No! He wouldn't allow it! Couldn't allow it! He was tough. He would fight it. She would never be his anyway. Why would she choose him over Yuki, the boy who always made her laugh. The boy who always put a sparkle in her eyes. The boy who spent long afternoons with her,planting, and talking, and getting close to her. He, kyo, only provided problems. His true form. His problems with Yuki. Missing Shishou. Being extremely shy. Running away from everyone. What would she see in him? "Kyo-kun?", the soft voice of Tohru Honda started him out of his thoughts. "Dammit Tohru! Don't scare me like that!" "oh! I-I'm sorry", she replied faintly, looking quite surprised herself. "Well", she continued, recovering, " I was just making supper. We're   
having some delicious sushi, and I made some extra salmon rolls, and I thought maybe you'd like to share them?" Kyo stared in surprise. She was bringing him food? Why? "Why?" he demanded, more harshly then he had intended,wincing at the tone of his voice. " I, um, I just-" " Honda-san?!" Yuki Sohma bounded up the stars searching for Tohru. He had fresh vegetables to give her. " Just a minute Yuki!" She called sweetly. " Would you wait in the kitchen for me? I just need to give something to Kyo" "You shouldn't waste your time with that dumb cat!" snarled Yuki, and he went back downstairs to wait for Tohru. Kyo looked at Tohru, waiting for her to finish her sentence. She blushed, and Kyo sat there, a little confused as to why she was blusing in his presence. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I had better go downstairs, but, um,here!" She thrust a napkin with several salmon rolls into his hand. As their fingers touched, a spark shimmied up his arm leaving him confused.Tohru looked at him with concern, as she saw his pale face. " Kyo-kun, are you alright?" "Forgive me Tohru" he whispered hoarsly, He took her hand in his once more, and pulled her a little closer to him.He pressed his lips against hers ever so softly,then quickly pulled away, flushing a dull red. Tohru looked staartled, and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Oh no! Had he hurt her in some way? Had he angered her? Why had he kissed her? Of course it was wrong! "I'll see you later Kyo" She said, her lower lip trembling. She ran into the house, and he heard her go down to the kitchen. Then he heard " Honda-san, what did he do to you?!" Tohru must have calmed down Yuki, for he didn't hear Yuki coming to hurt him. Kyo picked up a salmon roll, and bit into it. Then he placed it back down on the napkin, and buried his face in his hands once more.


	2. Do You Hate Me Because I Love You Ch2

Kyo felt awful. He had commited the terrible crime of kissing a girl against her will. And what a girl! The kiss had felt so right to him, but obviously affected her, if it had made her cry. "Kyon Kyon, dinner!" shouted the loud voice of his cousin Shigure Sohma. Kyo didn't feel like putting up a fight about the stupid nickname. He didn't feel like fighting with the stupid rat. He ddin't feel like killing the stupid dog. He didn't feel like yelling, nor talking. he didn't feel capable of sitting in the same room as Tohru, but he knew he had to, or else risk being humiliated by his embarrasing familt. he slowly walked downstairs, and took his place at the table. Tohru quietly handed him a plate of sushi, giving him more of his favorite salmon rolls then anyone else. She discreetly slipped a small scrap of paper into his hand as well. To his credit, Shigure did not see it, for which Kyo was grateful, but Unbeknownst to him, Yuki _had_ seen it. His eyes seemed to dim, and a swift look of disappointment crossed his face, but he said nothing, because he would not interfere with Tohru. Kyo stood up. " Need air" he barked, picking up his bowl, and going back to the roof.He wolfed down the rest of his food, and with trembling fingers opened up the stiff scrap of paper._ Kyo-kun,_ the note read, _I must speak with you. we have much to talk about_ Kyo felt his heart soar, and then sink,becuase, surely she was just coming to clarify that the kiss had meant nothing. He knew she wouldn't yell, but she would probably be hurt, and dissapointed with his brash behavior. And her disappointment hurt worse then all the beatings in the world. He heard everyone else leaving the table, and heard Tohru calling him in that melodious voice of hers. He watched her run up the stairs. And trip. Jeez, she was a klutz. But a cute klutz at that."Kyo-kun" she said. " Can we talk privately? Maybe, um, maybe in...your room?" His room?! His room?! Was it clean?! It was't where she would really want top be?!Oh No! Wait!She can't! Too late for Kyo, Tohru entered the room. "Um, sit on the bed" Kyo said awkwardly, " oh no! I couldn't!" breathed Tohru. " PLease" Kyo said firmly, though he wasn't sure why, " It's the most comfortable place in the room. I insist" Tohru reluctantly sat on his bed. She ran a creamy white hand over the bedspread, to smooth it out, and motioned for him to sit down in front of her. Kyo blushed a furious red, and sat in front of her." Kyo, I need to tell you that I am not upset with you, as I fear you may have thought. Your kiss was not something to be ashamed of, though I was taken quite by surprise, because you've never really given me a second glance" Kyo moved to speak, but she place a slender finger to his lips, and as he enjoyed the touch, she continued. " I never expected tobe telling you this. i thought it would be something I would always keep to myself, but" She broke off awkwardly, her cheeks a rosey pink. She took a deep breath, seemed to pull herslef together, and continued, " The truth is Kyo, that I like Yuki, and-" "enough" Kyo said severely. "you like Yuki, well, have a nice life without me, goodbye" A tear slipped down her cheek, and Kyo glared at tohru. " What now?" "Kyo, I didn't finish.I said I like Yuki and I am quite close with him, but I love him like a brother. You Kyo, are the one that I have loved ever since you hugged me, that night, when yuoreturned to your human form, after showing me your true form. I knew then, that i cared deeply for you, stronger then Yuki, stronger then anything.And so Kyo, your kiss...well...it was wonderful, but I wasn't ready, and I was overcome with joy" Kyo just sat stunned, blushing, and overwhelmed. "me?" he whispered uncertainly, " are you sure?" " one hundred percent" she whispered back. "Tohru...can I kiss you?" Tohru nodded, her eyes shining. Kyo leaned in close, and placed his lips on hers. Tohru took his hand,and kissed him back, and he deepened the kiss, while trying not to hug her in any way. He did not want to transfom at that moment. Tohru put her hands around his neck, not quite hugging him. She parted her lips in the slighest bit, as she and Kyo continued to kiss, and Kyo, a bit embarrased, attempted to nibble on her lower lip. It came out as more of a double kiss, but Tohru sighed and Kyo sensed that she liked it, and meant to continue, only, he never got a chance. The door flew open, and he and Tohru flew apart. Yuki walked in, hurt visible in every line of his body. " So that's it then?" he asked softly. " I've lost?" Tohru gasped softly, but reached for Kyo's hand. " I'm sorry Yuki, I don't know how long you were outside, but I love you and care for you as a brother. I wish I could say it was something more, but it's not. I'm very sorry, but I hope we can still be close, like before? talking to you is very..calming..." Yuki paled and swallowed.Hard. "Honda-san" "are you certain that _he_ is what you want?" "yes" Tohru whispered sorrowfully, " I am deeply sorry if I have hurt you" Yuki smiled wanly, and leaned forward, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Kyo felt his jealousy rise, but then realised that this time, hitting Yuki would do nothing. Yuki walked out of the room, his shoulders slumped, his head down. Tohru leaned toward Kyo,gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and said softly, " Yuki-kun is hurting very much right now. Please don't fight with him for a while, though I know he might bother you. I think it might be best if we separate for a little while, so as not to make him feel worse." At that moment, Shigure popped up out of nowhere. " so! it's official?" he teased, acting the fool. Then he grew serious. " I suppose it had to happen eventually. Oh well, my flower, I'll have to find a new high school girl." Kyo kicked him, while Tohru just covered her eyes." Stupid dog!:" He shouted, "Get lost!" "very well" replied Shigure. He went away saying, " Kyo, I'll be here when you need my advice...on certain things...." he chuckled dryly, and entered his office. " Kyo" said a slightly horrified Tohru,"it was really nice,being in _your _ room, and um, kissing you. Also, thank you. You are my first kiss. Am I yours?" Kyo nodded, wishing they were still kissing. Tohru apologised in advance, and then leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kyo's lean waist. She fit perfectly, the top of her head, just brushing his jaw. He rested his chin on her head, though slightly shocked by her boldness, and then to his dismay, he turned into a cat.She was still holding him, and he gave a quick lick to her lips, as he was unable to kiss her.Tohru giggled, and held Kyo close for a moment. He could hear how fast her heart was beating.She kissed the top of his head, and set him down on the floor,and "floated" out of the room. Kyo stared after her,slightly dazed, waiting to transform back to his human form.


	3. Do You Hate Me Because I Love You ch 3

The next morning, Kyo woke up, and was surprised to feel

himself smiling, something he never did in the morning.He

rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and suddenly thoughts of

the night before ran through his head. Tohru..._his_

Tohru...He got out of bed, and went to wash up, thinking of

Tohru the whole time. He stepped out of the bathroom, and

Tohru fell into his arms"Gomen Sai Kyo! I'm Sorry, I- I

just tripped on the steps" she admitted reluctantly. Kyo

just looked at her for a moment, taking in the perfect

lines of her face. His eyes traveled to her lips, and

before she could say anything, he pressed a light kiss to

her mouth." Morning Tohru" he said lightly, and then he made

his way back to his room. Tohru stood against the wall for

a moment, feeling the lingering effects of his sweet, swift

kiss. She heard a slight cough, and turned, only to find

Yuki behind her. "um, good morning, Yuki-kun" She said

brightly, plastering a smile on her face. Yuki gave her a

disappointed glance and said softly; " Good morning"

Tohru's heart sank. He was still upset. She felt terrible!

But what could she do? She cleared her throat. "Yuki-kun,

I" Yuki stopped her. He didn't want to hear it.

_Couldn't_ hear it. The words. The terrible

words. "Honda-san, please. I'll come to accept it over time.

But...don't speak about it now. Please." Tohru swallowed

hard, holding back tears. All she wanted was for Yuki, her

friend, to be happy. A solitary tear trickled down her

cheek against her will. Yuki look concerned and reached

over to take her hand, but before he could, Kyo came out

ofhis room, and saw the tear still making its way down

Tohrus cheek. "Darn you rat" He roared" What the heck

did you do to her" Shigre stumbled sleepily out of his

room, a faint stench of cigarette smoke clinging to

him. "Are the lovebirds having a fight" he

asked,chuckling. "What the, No" yelled Kyo. "c'mon Tohru,

can we get out of here" "um, sure, if that's what you

want" she answered hesitantly. Kyo's heart soared as she

made her simple statement. His opinion. what he wanted.

Wow...Yuki too heard the statement, but his heart sunk,

deep into the pit of his stomach.He wanted nothing more

then to grab her and kiss her on the spot, but he knew he

couldn't. He watched as Tohru slipped her hand into Kyo's

and they walked off towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

As they stepped into the kitchen Tohru's mind was racing furiously. Yuki was so upset! She didn't  
want to lose him as a friend. He was such a wonderful person. Was being with Kyo more important to her than anything else? Tohru wasn't quite sure what to think! She did love Kyo…but Yuki was so important to her as well…what to do! Tohru dropped Kyo's hand abruptly and began getting breakfast out on the table. Kyo watched as Tohru bustled about. Something wasn't right. Had he offended her in any way? "Tohru?" Tohru turned at the sound of her name being said so hesitantly, in such an unsure manner. " Yes Kyo-kun, what is it?" Kyo-kun. She was back to saying Kyo-kun, after she'd finally said his name straight out. "Kyo-kun?" he repeated. "Why the formality all of a sudden? I thought you were going to call me by my name now…" Tohru saw the insecurity in his eyes. She started as he spoke barely above a whisper. " Last night was sudden for us both..but, um, I was so…so…" He seemed to be searching for the right words. " I was so overjoyed, ecstatic, completely happy for the first time in my life…but I can see that it was too much for you…do you…do you want me to stay away from you?" Tohru felt a pain in her heart at his words. Kyo stay away from her ! She could never bear it! Tohru walked over to Kyo and took his hand. " Don't worry…I was a little confused about what to do about Yuki-kun, trying to decide if it was worth being with you so much…and, well, I think I know the answer." Tohru leaned over and gave him soft kiss on the cheek. " I want to be with you…Kyo" 


	5. Chapter 5

As Kyo's cheeks turned very red, he pulled Tohru a little closer, watched as she closed her eyes, closed his own and-" Kyonkichi! My goodness! A little love now and then is all very well but really, not during breakfast! And taking advantage of poor, sweet, innocent Tohru! Come here Tohru and let me comfort you in your pain!" Shigure pranced into the room, grabbing a startled, and very embarrassed Tohru, and attempted to drag her away. " You sick old man! Let her go!" a fuming Kyo grabbed Tohru, grabbed some food off the table, and started to leave. " And where are we headed this morning?" asked Shigure. " The movies, a resturant, perhaps a secret garden?…" He let his voice tail off suggestively… " No! You dummy!" yelled Kyo, " We're going to school!". And with that he pulled Tohru out and slammed the door. Once outside Kyo let go of Tohru. Sorry Tohru, you can go back in if you like, I just had to get you away from him…" "it's quite alright!" exclaimed Tohru her eyes sparkling. " That was kind of exciting!" she paused for a moment then continued, " I really would like to go with you, but I do have to finish getting breakfast on the table, and I need to gather my things, so…if you will wait a few minutes for me I would be most appreciative!" Kyo nodded his assent, and sat down to wait. Back inside, Yuki was already at the table. When he saw Tohru come back inside he quickly looked down at his food, and pretended not to notice her. Tohru quietly put out the rest of the food, and gathered her things. Shigure noticed how awkward the situation was a tried to lighten the mood. " So, Yuki, shall we call Kagura and break the news to her?" " Shut up Shigure" was the response he got. Tohru looked worriedly at Yuki and then explained to Shigure that she was sorry but had to leave. With a last glance at Yuki, Tohru walked out the door. After the door shut Yuki looked up. Shigure was watching him with a strange expression on his face. " You okay Yuki?" he asked. " Yeah, whatever" replied Yuki, and then he too, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door.


End file.
